


Demonic Fun

by KenjithePanda



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Abby is a separate person but still is Furia's sister, Dark monarch Lian, Deathspeaker Ying, Demon slayer Zhin, Furia is Goddess of the Pyre, Infernal Seris, Jenos is best bae, Multi, Oni Talus, Seris and Jenos work under Raum, Seris is seductive, Soul eater Jenos, Torture, Verbal Humiliation, light cussing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenjithePanda/pseuds/KenjithePanda
Summary: Jenos and Seris wreak havoc on the realm after being told by Raum to find a human strong enough to summon him. As the two demons enjoy their time with the mortals, they begin to hesitate bringing Raum to the realm as he'd attempt to immediately destroy it and most likely get the duo killed.
Relationships: In the works - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. Who's the Woman?

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of the idea of Seris and Jenos being demons because the Soul eater Jenos and Infernal Seris skins are hot. Can't forget about my boy Oni Talus. Not to mention the many other demon/ghost skins. All of the champions with one will be making an appearance sometime in the story.

The moans of the corrupted and lost souls filled the air, creating a screen of suffocating smoke. A lake of purple fire stretched as far as the eye could see. Eel-like demons swam in the sea of fire, screaming a cry of warning whenever they touched the air. On the shore, a small dock with a boat tethered to it cast an eerie scent of death. A hooded man sat on the boat, lighting a pipe to pass the time. He was waiting for a certain… woman? Surely the ferryman of the abyss wasn’t leaving his duties just to mingle with some mortal. If he was, he would’ve been devoured long ago.

Only moments later, a woman appeared out of the smoke with a peculiar green lantern held firmly in hand. But this was no human woman. Sprouting from her head was curled horns, similar to that of a buffalo’s. In between her horns, a green fire burned, though instead of warming it only cooled. Completely cold to the touch. Her eyes were hidden by black cloth. On her neck she wore three black chokers that eventually overlapped, covering her chest. Nothing covered her torso and on her hips, long robes fell to her feet. They split at her legs showing her maroon stockings. Her skin was a mix of orange and red. The woman was the definition of infernal, yet beautiful at the same time.

“Hello, Charon. I see that time has taken kindly to you,” she purred. She talked in a superior tone that made many mortal men want to listen. Her voice was smooth and seductive. The woman always ended her sentences in a tone that many would see as a cliffhanger or tease. All who heard wanted to hear more. Truly charismatic.

“Hah! I know you’re lying, oracle,” the ferryman rasped. A millennia of smoking had taken its toll. “I rarely get any business now that the humans know to stay away from the abyss, and if I don’t soon, I can already see my head mounted on the wall of one of the lords'.”

“We’re friends, my dear, aren’t we? You know of my connections to the higher ups. It won’t be another few centuries before they try to threaten you.”

“Ah yes, of course. I always seem to forget about your mischievous ways. You really need to be careful if you plan to keep fooling the lords with more of your schemes. If you’re caught your head will be on the wall long before mine.”

“I think you underestimate me, ferryman,” she smirked in her nonchalant way. “Now then, shall we get going? I had a wonderful time in the mortal world but I think I miss the mansion and a certain someone.”

The oracle handed the ferryman a coin then sat in the back of the boat. He picked up his oars and rowed across the expanse of fire.

\---

The pair arrived at the shore of a mansion. Tiny winged demons resembling bats flew into a panic when they realized the oracle was back. They fluttered into the house and closed all the doors and windows despite their size. “Glad that the servants are happy to see me,” the demon-woman chuckled.

“You should come to the surface with me sometime, Charon. I think we’d have fun together,” she said as she got out of the boat. The ferryman only laughed as he rowed back and disappeared into the fog.

Shrugging as she wasn’t kidding, the woman pushed open the grand doors to the mansion. It was dark and silent inside. Strange. Normally the servants would be frantically cleaning every speck of dust and keeping the souls of the damned away from the mansion. When she arrived they all seemed to disappear somewhere inside of the mansion. But then she heard a bang. It was an old house so it could just be the pipes. However, the sound continued. It was closer now. It began to grow louder and quicker like some beast was smashing its way through the house just to get to her. And then the doors leading to upstairs went off their hinges.

A male demon burst out of the doorway with a look of rage on his face. He had long white hair that billowed behind him and horns that curled upwards. His eyes glowed like fire and fangs jutted from his mouth along with sharp teeth. He wore dark green pants and shin guards with the face of a demon on them. Black bone jutted out from his shoulder blades that would’ve been the foundation for wings if he had any. His skin was slightly redder than the woman’s.

“SERIS?! THE SERVANTS TOLD ME OF YOUR ARRIVAL. HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME TO DEAL WITH THE LORDS AND ESTATE ALONE WITHOUT TELLING ME?” a demonic voice cried.

“Yes, I missed you too, Jenos. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you. I was stressed and just had to get away. The human souls are so very delicious so I decided to go to the mortal world.”

Jenos’s fiery red eyes dimmed in sympathy then burned. He wasn’t falling for one of Seris’s tricks again to get him to dismiss her abandonment. “Wanna know what happened when you were gone? That friend of yours who rows that ratchet boat unknowingly brought that pesky demon slayer here. I was in the middle of polishing my horns when he kicked down the door and tried to take my head! I had to grab him by the leg and throw him back onto the ferryman’s boat before he rowed away. Now I’ll have to repolish my horns AGAIN.”

Jenos sounded angry but he was truly worried about Seris and curious about everything she did in the mortal world. “We can go over your punishment later. Hurry and clean yourself up. The souls are practically dripping off you, dear.”

\---

After bathing in abyssal energy that would’ve incinerated a normal man, Seris joined Jenos in the living room. He was in the middle of sharpening his claws—Jenos was always critical of his appearance—when he asked Seris the true reason why she left.

“I suppose I do owe you an explanation. I was in the monthly meeting with the lord of our estate, Raum, of course when he proposed the idea of something about conquering the mortal world. You know how when he says something like that he dedicates himself to it? I immediately thought that it was an insane idea but I’m not about to get eradicated just for disagreeing with Raum.

So anyway, he tells me to find someone dumb enough to open up a portal to the mortal realm for him, because of course, all of the abyssal lords were banished from the mortal realm by that Goddess of the Pyre, Furia. And the only way for them to enter it is for a human skilled in the arts of abyssal magic to create a summoning circle.”

Jenos’s eyes narrowed, “No human like that exists, right? I honestly hope so. I really don’t feel like being forced into some war. I do love pain and hatred but it’s not as fun when it’s forced, you know?”

“Hah, well… I actually found one.”

The male demon burst into laughter. He bent over as tears formed in his eyes. “You’re funny, Seris! When did you get such a knack at cracking jokes?” Seris stayed quiet. “Tch. Have the humans gotten stronger over the decades?”

“Indeed they have. They’ve created technology on levels that nearly rival the abyss’s.”

Instead of being angry or scared, Jenos grinned. “I’ll finally be able to go all out, then. I stopped visiting the mortal realm as often because the fights they put up were pathetic, but if some of the caliber you mentioned are still alive, I’d be happy to give them ever so painful deaths. I can already taste their high-quality souls,” he licked his lips. “Oh yes, I’ll make them suffer to season up their souls. I can just imagine the fun.”

Seris laughed, “Then torture all you want because you, my lovely are coming with me to the human world!”


	2. Jenos Makes a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seris and Jenos accidentally teleport into the middle of a battle and have to find cover. Jenos then decides to take a walk and discovers a strange person.

“Serissss,” Jenos moaned. “why can’t you just open up one of your portals? This is taking forever.”

Seris stood gazing at her lantern. She was making motions with her left hand as if she was drawing out the green flames. “That’s exactly what I’m doing. If it was just me, I would’ve already been gone, but opening up a portal for two or more people is tiring.”

Jenos scoffed as he went back to sharpening his claws. “So, who is this interesting human you speak so highly of?”

“I believe that his name is Corvus. He’s the son of the leader of the Magistrate; a powerful government that manages the majority of the common folk. Remember that human town I destroyed?”

“How could I forget? You eradicated it in anger after being rejected by one of your little followers who lived there, then decided to dawn the name Seris when you realized you killed a few more than intended. All of the townsfolk, so thousands, and with only a single spell.”

“Yes, I am amazing. Corvus was actually the sole survivor of the explosion. He was apparently affected by abyssal particles, gaining actual powers while his dagger took the brunt of the blast. It completely absorbed everything. The power it contained nearly frightened me.”

“It’s hard to believe that the livestock is gaining a voice. A loud one at that. Say, Seris, do you think I can help myself to Corvus’s soul after we make him summon Raum?”

“Absolutely not. I’d like to bring him back here to do research on him.” Jenos rolled his eyes then looked at the floor when Seris turned in his direction. “Come here, Jenos! It’s done.”

With one last swift motion, Seris sliced at the air. A large rift of searing green fire appeared. Through the hole the two could see a desert. Statues of foxes and crescents were the only noticeable features. They hesitated for a moment, then dove in.

\---

“The hell is this? Where are we?” Jenos complained. “Is that fire on the rocks? Did you bring us to another part of the abyss?”

“Enough of your whining,” Seris sounded irritated as she answered the other demon. “This is as close as I could get to Corvus. There’s some unnatural power blocking my own.”

This caused Jenos to tense up. Seris was one of the abyss’s most powerful spellcasters. No regular human could just magically block her spells. They didn’t even know if the strange force was caused by something living.

“Hey, uh, Seris..?” Jenos mumbled as if he was distracted.

“What is it now?” she snapped. “If you’re going to ask me to get us out of here, I can’t. I’ve already used up too much power. I’m saving what I have left for emergencies.”

“I think this is an emergency.”

Loud thunder echoed across the desert. No, not thunder. Horse hooves? Thousands of horses at that. And it was coming from all directions. They had walked straight into a battlefield. Seris recognized the Magistrate’s banner billowing in the wind behind one side of the mass of soldiers but she didn’t recognize the other side. Some sort of rebellion? She had heard of a group of warriors that stood against the Magistrate but she didn’t expect them to be so strong. Visible power radiated from the rebels' forces. Too much power. The oracle sensed the presence of nature spirits and gods.

“Jenos, we have to hide! Quickly!” Seris yelled as she dove behind a rock.

“What do you mean, hide? Don’t tell me the great Seris is scared of a few humans?” Jenos teased. “I think that this is a great opportunity for me to warm up. Hah! All of these delicious souls just for me.”

The two armies were dangerously close; they'd be caught in the middle of it.

“You’re going to get yourself killed! You don’t know what you’re up against!” Horror dawned upon Seris when she recognized one of the gods.

But it was too late. They had been noticed by the god and they were coming their way at high speeds. Jenos, still standing in the open, looked back at Seris with a smile on his face. A blinding light of pure energy was flying directly towards Jenos.

“JENOS!” Seris screamed. She closed her eyes feeling sick.

When she opened her eyes, the approaching soldiers were mere grains of sand in the desert. She was floating thousands of feet in the air with an arm wrapped around her waist.

“How dumb do you think I am? I’m not going to fight a god and two armies without a good plan.” Jenos said.

“Tch. I slipped up there. I forgot that you were able to jump like this,” Seris said, her voice shaking. After taking a minute to breathe she slapped Jenos. “How dare you scare me like that? I should kill you myself.”

“Ow, I’m the one holding you here! Wait, were you worried about me?”

“Of course. Your death would jeopardize the mission and I’d get in trouble with Raum.”

“You’re no fun.” Seris sneered at that.

“Hide us somewhere close but out of range of the god’s powers. We’ll reap the spoils of war. In other words, devour the souls of the dead, become stronger, then silence this annoying god who I should’ve killed decades ago.”

\---

“This god or goddess is Abby, right?” Jenos asked. Seris nodded. “I’m honestly surprised someone else hasn’t killed her yet. She’s so weak and now she’s trying to fight in this ridiculous human war. Her sister, Furia, should’ve come instead.”

“We’d already be dead if it was Furia who attacked us.” Seris said as she pulled a soul out of a dead warrior’s body, consuming it. “Disgusting.”

  
“They’re gross but they’re the first fresh souls I’ve had in years,” Jenos mumbled around a mouthful. “Yeah, I can already feel power rushing in. Just wish that I had gotten the chance to inspire fear and pain into them.”

After a few minutes of silent feasting, Jenos got up. “I’m going to go for a walk. Maybe I’ll find some survivors I can torture.”

“Don’t go too far. It’s not my fault if you get yourself killed. Oh, and, if anyone sees you don’t let them live to tell the tale. Demons aren’t really supposed to be wandering among the humans. Floating ones at that,” Seris warned.

“Yeah, yeah. I got it. I’ll be careful.”

The male demon floated away from the sea of bodies and into a canyon not too far off. It was a good place for shelter, likely harboring humans that fled from the bloodshed. As he went further in, he noticed something strange. A short woman with what appeared to be a blue tail and ears sat with a dying soldier’s head in her lap. She hummed a soothing melody as the soldier shifted in his sleep. He seemed to be getting stronger with each second.

Jenos cocked his head in interest. The peculiar woman hadn’t noticed him yet. If she harbored some type of healing powers her soul would surely be tastier than the common people who died on the battlefield. Lifting his hand into the air, a gun suddenly appeared. The cylinder of the gun was an eye of a demon. Its jaws formed the barrel. Cracks in it glowed with red hot fire. The gun itself was alive and hungry for blood.

The demon smiled as he held the gun to the woman’s head. Totally unsuspecting. But just as he was about to pull the trigger, the woman whipped around and leaped into the air, holding a bow aimed at Jeno’s heart. Her expression was fierce.

“Woah, Woah. I was going to let you off easy just because I was so interested in you, but if you’re going to fight back I’d be happy to give you a painful death.” Jenos smirked.

“Who are you?” the fox-healer-woman demanded. “That appearance… Don’t tell me the Magistrate has begun making contracts with demons.”

“Huh? Contracts are so last year. Why would we compromise with weak humans when we can just take what we want? And how do you even know about contracts? They were abolished hundreds of years ago. You look like you’re in your twenties.”

“I’m asking the questions here, demon. Why have you left the abyss after being banished? How?” Her bow was still directed steadily at Jenos’s chest.

Jenos sighed in annoyance, “Why don’t you ask your goddess friend? You don’t seem to be on the Magistrate’s side so I assume that you’re with the rebels.”

“We aren’t mere rebels.” she hissed. “I am Io, Goddess of the Moon. I’ve descended from the stars to defend my people from the Magistrate’s oppression. I fight alongside the Paladins.”

A goddess, huh?, Jenos thought, licking his lips. Her life energy practically radiated, covering the area around her. She was clearly stronger than Furia’s sister, Abby. Going in alone with no information would be dangerous. Perhaps he’d try and talk his way out of it or make her let her guard down.

“You can put the bow down, geez. My name is Jenos, Devourer of Souls. You’ve probably heard of me if you’re really some goddess that has been around for a while.” Jenos carefully set his gun on the ground. It went up in a wisp of smoke and disappeared. Io lowered her bow but kept a firm grip on it.

“Yes, the title ‘Devourer of Souls’ rings a bell. You robbed an entire kingdom’s lifeforce in just one sitting. You’re despicable.”

“Probably. Hey, do you plan on trying to kill me or letting anyone know I’m here?”

“I have no reason to. You could never harm me even if you really tried, and I’m sure that my comrades can handle a single demon.”

“Great! Then I don’t have to murder you. I like you, short goddess. You’re the first who hasn’t immediately tried to kill me.”

“I’m not short.”


	3. The Goddess isn't Much of a Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenos and Seris attack the Paladins's camp. Abby is then given a life or death choice.

“What took you so long?” Seris questioned. She sounded annoyed.

“I was busy talking to the most fascinating woman I’ve ever met. She’s supposedly the Goddess of the Moon, Io. She also has this weird fox tail and ears and wears all blue.” Jenos said with a distracted look on his face.

“Io? The moon she spent thousands of years protecting recently shattered. She may be weaker without its power. If you know where she is we can use this chance to kill her and take her soul. I’ll even let you torture this one.”

“An enticing offer but I sadly can’t. We already made a truce and despite how I appear, I’m true to my word.”

“Three hours into the mortal realm and you’re already making friends with gods. Tell me, Jenos, are you interested in this Io? You know creating relationships only leads to problems. Just kill her already.”

“No can do, ma’am. I thought I’d try my hand at being friendly with someone after my first meeting with Zhin.”

“Ugh, the pathetic human who won’t move on? He’s such a pain. I can’t believe he’s still hunting you. It’s been years now.”

“That’s the interesting part. I killed his family in front of him and he’s still mad. Humans age quickly but they can grieve for decades. That's good, though. When I get to killing Zhin, his soul will be priceless. So much pain and hatred stored inside one body. Absolutely delectable.”

“I believe we have different tastes in souls. Anyways, how did Zhin make you want to be sociable?”

“Err, well. I wanted to experience what humans call a relationship. His soul seemed to shatter when he saw me tear out his wife’s windpipe.”

Seris laughed. “I never expected this from you of all people, Jenos. One of the most merciless demons known in the abyss is trying to experience what it is like to have a lover? What a joke! I don’t care about the people you socialize with. Just hurry up and help me kill Abby. I’ve pinpointed her location in one of rebels’ camps.”

“The short goddess told me that the rebels call themselves the ‘Paladins’.”

“That makes getting information much easier now that we have an actual name. For the plan, I was thinking about waiting until nightfall. We’ll execute her under the cover of darkness then make our escape.”

“All of this sneaking around is boring! Why don’t we just storm the place? We can set it on fire or explode it. We’re demon lord advisors, the third most powerful class of demons in the abyss. Let’s act like it for once like how we did back then. I remember when you were just a newbie that aspired to be like Lady Lian.”

Seris’s already red cheeks flushed as she stumbled on her words. “I-I’m still your senior! And we don’t talk about that.”

“Someone’s hiding something.” Jenos sneered.

Seris cleared her throat, regaining her condescending demeanor. “You know what? You’re right. Let’s set everything on fire.”

She grasped his hand with a smirk. Jenos smiled back at her then shot towards the direction of the Paladins’ camp.

\---

“It was a brutal battle, but we managed to drive away the Magistrate’s forces. We need to boost the camp’s defenses and send scouts to spy on the Magistrate. I’ll have Cassie send Zigs,” an elf-woman said. She looked to be in her late forties, but elves could live for hundreds of years without gaining a single wrinkle. A sword with a blue hilt was sheathed at her waist.

“Forget about the battle, Valera. I’m telling you that I sensed the presence of two demons. We need to focus on eradicating them!” another woman urged.

A hint of irritation crept onto Valera’s face. “Yes, I’m currently looking into it, but my people’s safety comes first. If the Magistrate catches us with our backs turned we ourselves will be eradicated without mercy. Besides, you’re a goddess with powers of the Pyre, right, Abby?”

Beads of sweat formed on Abby’s face. “O-Of course I am,” she stuttered. “Who are you to question a goddess?”

Valera rolled her eyes. “Enough with the sass already. We appreciate your help in fighting the Magistrate but all you’ve been doing is complaining and acting entitled. Your sister was much more mature.”

Abby’s cheeks reddened as she balled up her fists. She opened her mouth as if she was about to say something, then shook her head and stormed out of the tent.

“Some Pyre goddess she is without any wings,” a masked ninja muttered.

The ground shook. A boom thundered across the camp.

“Did she... hear me?” the same ninja shuddered.

A deafening explosion knocked the tent over. It erupted in fire as the people inside scrambled out towards safety.

“No, we’re under attack! Sound the alarm! All who can fight stand with me!” Valera screamed over the chaos.

Most flocked to Valera while others ran in a panic. Those who ran fell over dead. White orbs drifted out of their mouths towards a floating demon. “Eh, I’ve had better,” Jenos remarked. With a snap of his fingers, the fallen went up in flames. Their burning bodies filled the air with a hideous odor. The survivors who ran stopped in fear when they saw the spectacle. Their faces contorted in pain as they screamed. They exploded in balls of fire leaving only scattered limbs. The demon’s flames had expanded by thousands in mere milliseconds inside of their stomachs.

Jenos breathed in the metallic smell of blood. “Now that’s a scent I missed! Ah, the sound of agonizing screams is music to my ears”

“NO!” Valera yelled. She drew her sword and charged at the demon. “I WILL AVENGE THEM!”

Jenos easily sidestepped her thrust. She threw hundreds of blows at him in only seconds. Her skills at the blade were nearly unmatched, Jenos could tell. He continued to dodge her sword as the minutes passed. Neither of them was backing down.

“Seris was right about you humans. Or elves?” Jenos said as he noticed her pointed ears. His focus unwavering in the fight, he continued. “Your blade is very interesting indeed. I think I’ll humor myself by taking it after I incinerate you. Very slowly.”

At light speed, Jenos sliced at Valera’s face with a claw covered in flames. A small but deep cut ran along her cheek. Valera didn’t even get a chance to blink when Jenos lit the middle of her hair on fire. The blond locks fell to the ground leaving the elf with only a bob.

“You’re playing with me, aren’t you?” Valera noticed, calm now, but still swinging her sword at the demon.

“Of course. What’s the point in killing when you don’t enjoy it?” Jenos answered. He seemed surprised that she even asked, as if he thought that everyone enjoyed inflicting pain upon others.

Jenos suddenly flew into the air. He’d forgotten that he’d only have five minutes to destroy everything. He’d then have to help Seris with Abby. “My apologies, elf, but I have other matters to attend to. I’d love to kill you later, though!” And with that, he was off.

The people who stayed with Valera stared at the sky where the demon disappeared into, then at Valera. She was laughing. Had the fight with the supposed demon made her go insane?

“That demon… I remember him. His name is Jenos. It saddens me that he doesn’t even remember his little sister.”

\---

The entire camp was covered in flames. Valera sounded the alarm to flee. She herded the Paladins into a nearby quarry. The same one where Jenos had discovered Io. The camp now quiet, Jenos floated over to where Seris was confronting Abby. He suddenly winced. A long cut covered the back of his hand that he used to cut Valera’s face. He smiled. The elf hadn’t planned on letting him leave the fight unscathed. Killing her would truly prove to be entertaining. But it was strange. Something about their battle felt… familiar. But now wasn’t the time for pondering ridiculous thoughts.

Jenos could see Seris now. She was standing over Abby. Seris didn’t even have a single scratch on her while Abby was breathing heavily while covered in bruises and wounds.

“How pathetic. To think that you’re the sister of Furia is a joke. You’ve become much weaker since our last battle. I’m no Jenos, but it disappoints me that you barely put up a fight. I can’t believe that I actually felt fear because of you earlier,” Seris belittled the goddess as she scratched the dried up blood from her clawed gauntlets.

Abby’s lip trembled as if she was going to cry. She didn’t say anything back.

“Oh, let me join in on the fun!” Jenos cackled. “I have a good eye that specializes in finding pain and hatred. You hate it when people compare your inferior self to your sister don’t you? Furia just has the most beautiful wings. They capture the light of the sun. You… oh, right. You don’t have any wings. I came here to fight a winged goddess, not some Furia wannabe. Why don’t you go beg the Pyre for your growth spurt already? You should at least have buds right now.”

“The rat actually does have buds. She was hiding the pitiful sight under layers of clothing.”

That tipped Jenos over. “S-She actually has buds?!” he howled in laughter.

“Please… stop.” Abby cried.

“I’ll stop if you pledge loyalty to me. Otherwise I’ll torture and humiliate you to death. What’s your choice, so-called goddess?” Seris purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be dedicated towards Seris! There hasn't been enough of seductive Seris. I just love Jenos so much.


	4. Demons Throw Tantrums Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seris is tired of demon lord meetings. What does she do? Make Jenos nearly kill her.

After the raid, Seris and company decided to hide at a nearby inn. It was located in a religious bazaar. The residents were extremely faithful to the Moon Goddess, Io, and her other self, Luna. In their room, Jenos was enjoying the luxury of a human shower with real water. Seris and Abby were chatting on the bed.

“You seem to be a different person considering the pitiful display you put on yesterday,” Seris noticed. 

Abby was busy combing her long hair. “I pledged loyalty to you. I’m not going to die, so I’d like to enjoy myself. That is, if you plan on keeping your word.” There was an entitled edge to her voice. Despite the fact that she was demoted to a lowly demon servant, she still kept her goddess’s pride. “If I’m going to meet with a demon lord or two I’d like to look my best.”

Seris raised an eyebrow. “Who are you trying to impress? Most of the lords won't care about your appearance. They’re just obsessed with the fact that the abyss now has a goddess on the end of its leash, weak or not. I have to take you back to the abyss with me because you’re now officially my servant so I’d like to make this quick. I fear that a lord will try to devour you.”

“What?! Then I’m not going if I’m just going to end up as demon food.”

“Watch who you’re talking to, servant. I won’t tolerate any disobedience. I already have to deal with Jenos. A brat doing whatever she wants is even more stressful.”

“Y-Yes, ma’am…”

Seris sat at the table with a grim face. She hated going to official meetings. Lords were so entitled and arrogant. It annoyed her that she was the one who always went and never Jenos. She got up and stormed towards the bathroom. With a quick spell, she blew the door off its hinges.

“WOAH, WOAH!” Jenos yelped. He wasn’t even undressed. He was just sitting in a tub of ice cold water. “Can’t you let a demon take a bath? It’s extraordinary how cold the water gets with just a turn of a knob. This is nothing like the scorching showers back in the abyss.”

“I might have to try it out myself then. But that’s not the point. You’re taking Abby to the meeting in my stead,” Seris asserted.

“Hm? You know I don’t do demon lord meetings. I thought it was self explanatory.”

“Indulge me.”

Jenos tensed up. Seris had never pressed further before. He knew he wasn’t being fair to Seris but too much of his past lingered around the gathering of lords.

When Jenos stayed quiet. Seris sighed. Jenos wasn’t getting another chance at playing hooky. She’d have to use underhanded methods. One related to Jenos’s past. “Well then… I’ll enjoy having a chat with Lady Ying at least. What’s left of her.”

“Damn snake!” He snapped. “How  _ dare _ you speak her name in front of me?”

Bingo.

The enraged demon floated up into the air until his eyes were a few inches above Seris’s. A ball of fire appeared in Jenos’s left hand, and his gun in his right. Swirling cracks of pulsing flames started to glow on his left arm leading down to his hand. “I swear on all of the lords that I will tear you limb from limb then incinerate what’s left of you if you say another word about her. I don’t care about what will happen to the abyss, I will break you and that beloved trinket of yours.”

The corners of Seris’s lips twisted into a malicious grin. “You of all people should know that demons have souls, too, Jenos. I specialize in shattering such things. How about you put your toys away before your shards fall out of place?”

Jenos clenched his teeth. Hatred yet respect for the oracle burned in his heart. This wasn’t the first time the two friends had been at each other’s throats. The entire inn was bathed in the two demons’ bloodlust. Abby, still on the bed, lay terrified under the covers, hoping the two would forget about her. If Seris and Jenos were to fight, kilometers of land would be destroyed, and thousands of lives would be lost. Among those lives could be Corvus who was somewhere in the city.

“Don’t try to threaten me. You know how long I’ve wanted to kill you now.”

If Seris’s eyes weren’t covered, she’d be rolling them. “The feeling’s mutual. But we both know that’s impossible. Follow the rules. Disputes between advisors are settled with a coin flip.”

“What?! You can’t bring that up now!” Jenos snarled.

“But I can, and just did. Though King Drogoz is dead, we cannot disobey the set of rules he made. We were born into a strict hierarchy, a predetermined rank.”

“By the lords! You’re such a nerd. I call heads.”

Being the oracle of the abyss was nice.

Seris drew a silver coin from thin air. With a flick of her thumb, it was sent flying into the air. Jenos anxiously stared at it while Seris remained calm with a cool expression. The winner had already been decided. 

The oracle grabbed the coin out of the air and slapped it on the back of her hand. With a sly smile at Jenos, she said, “Tails.”

“BULL-!” Jenos proceeded to direct his wrath at the inn while screaming a series of curses. In mere seconds, the once humble building was reduced to smithereens. The residents had also been killed. The only survivors were Seris and Abby who were still on the bed.

“H-Hey guys?” Abby stuttered

“Quiet. If you say anything else he’ll kill you. Now then, off you go! I’ve already prepared a portal for the two of you. Oh and, Abby, since this is your first time going to the abyss I suggest that you hold Jenos’s hand,” Seris purred.

Abby’s face reddened in both fear and embarrassment. Jenos’s bloodlust was practically drowning her. When he turned to face her, however, he almost seemed back to normal. His regular taunting grin was back on his face and his shoulders relaxed. But the flow of bloodlust didn’t stop.

“What are you waiting for? I want to get this over with just as much as you do,” he grumbled.

“Y-Yeah…” Abby hesitantly entered the portal with the demon.

“SERIS I’M NOT DONE WITH YOU!” Jenos yelled back at her. “Once this meeting is over I’m murdering you.”

And with that, he was gone.

  
Seris sighed. The day had only just begun but she was already tired. During the coin flip, she had used much of her power just to see a few seconds into the future. It was a unique ability she hadn’t mastered and could only use with intense concentration. She didn't have time to rest. If Corvus was near, she’d have to find and capture him quickly. But then she’d have to make him summon Raum, which was something she  _ really _ didn’t want to do. The longer she took, the more impatient the lord would get. The least she could do was enjoy herself as she searched for Corvus, and she knew just the person who could help. One of Corvus’s personal guards, Fernando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I've done things that would make FERNANDO blush."


End file.
